Puppet
by Necchan
Summary: In an interior monologue of sorts, Dr. Weil explains why he resurrected Copy X, and why he still has use for him, despite the way Copy is hindering his plans for revenge." Mentions of shounen-ai. Z/X and O/CX Mentions of death.


**Title:** Puppet.

**Author:** Nemesi.

**Fandom:** Rockman Zero (MMZ)

**Genre: **General. Dark-ish, I guess.

**Word Count:** 660. (another six, and it'd be one hell of a meaningful number, in relation to the contents, ne? O_O).

**Characters: **Dr. Weil, Omega, Copy X.

**Rating:** PG-13/Soft R.

**Disclaimer:** Rockman Zero, its characters, places and themes belong to Capcom, Shogakukan, ShoPro, TV Tokio, etc. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Unbeated. Mentions of shounen-ai.

**A/N:** Stream of consciousness I believe these things are called. Basically, I sat down at the desk, and this thing wrote itself. (or at most, my fingers moved as Dr. Weil dictated the contests of this "log" from over my shoulder). Speed-written in a few minutes.

Ties up with "Metanoia" and "Metal Lovers", but you don't have to read them to understand this, because the story is not AU.

**Summary: **In an interior monologue of sorts, Dr. Weil explains why he resurrected Copy, and why he still has use for him, despite the way Copy is hindering his plans for revenge.

* * * * *

**W**hen I called Copy X back from the dead, I had no other use for him than as a puppet to hand me the rein of power over Neo Arcadia, X's utopian dream, which I hungered to destruct.

I gave him to Omega not as a companion; but rather as a doll, to play with and toss away when he was done perusing it. I imagined that Copy would treat the beast with disdain. I imagined that Omega would be vicious to him in turn. I imagined that hate would brew within them; and the notion appealed to me. Watching Zero's original body and X's clone tear into each other's flesh like maddened beasts was something I craved; it would've been as though Zero and X themselves were destroying each other in front of my very eyes, and such a sight would have brought unimaginable satisfaction to my aged mind.

But I was to be disappointed.

A sort of companionship bloomed between the beastly giant and the cloned beauty, the likes of which I could have never prophesized.

Omega should not have any use for Copy; should ignore him, or mistreat him at best. _I_ have no use for Omega if he is tamed by Copy, harnessed and strapped so that a mere flick of Copy's little finger can make him dance or drop dead. Seeing them together like such, seeing Omega cradle Copy in his paws like a china thing, precious and fragile, was a most unwelcome set-back in my plans. Revenge cannot be delayed by petty feelings such as love or need.

But I can still make use of that love.

It was what destroyed me, this love between Zero and X. What caused my demise during the Elf Wars. Ever since I resurrected Copy into the form he has now, I came to relish the notion of using that same love, the love that now binds him to Omega, to destroy my nemesis, to turn into ashes all that which they hold dear.

Omega might be a tamed beast now, sinking onto his knees to accept the caresses that Copy bestows lovingly upon his brow; bowing his head low to offer his ear to Copy's voice, flowing from between the crimson lips of him in dulcet whispers; purring deep in his throat when those same lips slither feather-like across his face and chest, where his core awaits for the gentle pulsing power of them.

But a tamed beast can still be dangerous. Even more so than a wild thing, if handled with care.

Domesticated animals have access to feelings that are alien to the beasts of the wild. Love and loyalty drive them; can drive them to ends unimaginable. Even the most helpless of pets will sink their teeth and pull viciously apart the hand that dared hurt their master. How much destruction would Omega unleash upon this world, upon these humans, if they dared take Copy from him? Just how many would survive his devastating grief, were they to be pulled apart?

In prevision of this, I implanted a most clever device inside Copy's breast. When the time will be nigh, Zero will cause it to trigger, however unconsciously; and Copy will die at his feet, cursing his name and calling for Omega both, the red of his lips stained a deeper red by his own blood, the perfection of his face marred by gashes and cracks, the light in his eyes flickering with hate and pain and fear as he writhes and shrieks in the ever-spreading poll of his own fluids, the beautiful limbs catching fire and consuming slowly, painfully, a pain that Omega shall feel an echo of, and that will drive him into a madness that's beyond madness, a fury that goes beyond fury, all-consuming and unstoppable.

Yes, I can still have a use for Copy; make him a pawn in my quest for revenge.

Even in death, he shall be my puppet.

**~*~****おわり****~*~**

* * *

…_more?_


End file.
